Dare the Tsubasa Gang!
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: What happens when me, Darkchibi, and Yuuko team up and start a game show? Not just any game show, a dare game show at that. Havoc of course! With the help of your dares, we can have fun fun FUN with the Tsubasa Chronicle characters, and many more! Fun ne?
1. The rules

**_Disclaimer: _I nor my wonderful and brilliant partner Darkchibi, own Tsubasa! Yes, there is more than one person creating this.**

**_Time period: _*shrugs* Does it matter? We can have any of the characters from any time period. We don't really care XD It'll be more fun that way PD**

**Now what about pairings? Do not fret! We accept _all _pairings! So SyaoSyao, KuroFai, KuroSyao, SyaoSaku, SyaoFai, SyaoYuui, YuuiFai, it doesn't matter! We'll welcome any pairing you can think of! Yeah, we'll even take something with FWR. A.k.a, Ass Chin. So feel free to be creative! Who knows what stories can be inspired by the pairings XD So don't hesitate to bring in your own pairing!**

**What can be dared? Pretty much anything. Just don't expect us to go into detail. It won't happen. Not for awhile that is. It depends I suppose. If we get a _lot _of people reviewing and daring, we may go into more detail. Maybe. It really depends on Darkchibi. She probably won't mind knowing her. I don't mind either, I just can't type that kind of material very well.**

**The setting is a mansion by the way! In this story we will have about four different Syaorans mind you. We have:**

** Syaoron (My own personal Syaoran, you can learn more about him in my story Travelers, Bipolar Friends, and What? You can also check out Horitsuba's Burning Drama. It only has one chapter, but you'll get the main idea of what to expect.)  
**

**Syaoran (The original. Need I say more? If you don't know his character that well, then look at my other stories, mind you, a few are yaoi.)**

**Shaoran (Syaoron's little brother. Imagine a really cute and innocent version of Syaoran. He's ten by the way.)**

**C!Syaoran (The Syaoran we all know and love, except for some of you other people. It's him before the Tokyo arc.)**

**Well that covers the difference between the Syaorans, for now. Onto the rules!**

**Reviewing/submitting your dares:**

**1) We want the name you wish to go by first!**

**2) Dares should come after your name please!**

**3) Your comment can come after the dare!**

**Dare Rules:**

**1) Can be anything from K to even M if you want!**

**2) You may dare up to five people at a time!**

**3) You may have up to seven dares per person per chapter!**

**4) be creative with your dares! **

**5) Please do not repeat dares for the same character! (So if you dare Syaoron to do the waltz with someone, he can't be dared to it again, unless it's with a different person, then it's okay.)  
**

**Commenting:**

**1) Flame, and we will be very sad.**

**2) Please don't flame!**

**Well that's all for now! Once enough of you people review and send dares, Darkchibi and I will start working on the chapter! So start sending! **

**Oh yes. I'd like to know how I should alert everyone when a special guest comes or a new member. Should I add it as a note or should I add it in as a comment? I could PM as well if that works better. I just want your opinion on this.  
**


	2. It begins!

**Well it certainly didn't take long to get dares! That's good! Now the fun can begin XD Thank you to those that already reviewed and left your dares! I think this shall be a fun game~ But who doesn't? You've got three hosts, myself, Darkchibi-chan, and Yuuko. Plus we'll have _all_ CLAMP characters! Plus the bad guys! Dun dun dun! So let's have fun and play nice! Not~ We can be as cruel as we like here~**

**

* * *

**

Darkchibi: ALRRRRIGHT EVERYBODY! IT IS TIME TO PLAAAAAY!

Syaoran: Oh god...please just somehow die...just fall off a cliff, break your neck, and die...

Darkchibi: My, that was dark~~~

Syaoran: ITS FIVE IN THE MORNING! AND YOU WAKE US ALL UP FOR SOME STUPID SHOW! I DIDN'T EVEN AGREE TO PARTICIPATE!

Darkchibi: You have no choice in the matter, and neither does everyone else~~

Yuuko: Aaah~~ this should be interesting~~ *grins evilly*

Darkchibi: Yes, yes it will~~~ nee, Seto, bring everyone into the room now~~

Seto: Haaaaaaiiii! *drags in Fai, Kurogane, Shaoran, Sakura, and Syaoran*

Syaoron: The hell? Why are all of them here? ! ?

Seto: Well it's a game show silly. We can't just have you two as the contestants.

Syaoron: You three can be dared to though...but why my brother? ! ? He's only ten!

Seto: Exactly.

Darkchibi: That's what makes it even more fun~~~

shaoran: Hi Ni-San! *runs and hugs Syaoron*

Sakura: *looks confused* E-etoo...

Darkchibi: *grins* Well, the others aren't here yet, but it's okay~~ we'll start without them~~

Syaoran:...Others..?

Darkchibi: Yup! EVERYBODY~~!

Syaoron: Oh God...you don't mean...

Seto: Oh but we DO~! EVERYONE will come! That means Ryuo, Soma, Tomoyo, Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, Touya, Yukito, and anyone else you can think of! They will all be here eventually! That includes the bad guys as well~

Syaoron: O_O Oh God...That many people?

Seto: That many people. Plus we have all of THEM to.

Syaoron: Don't even think about it.

Seto: To late~~~

Darkchibi: Ahaha, by THEM , I'm guessing Syaoron's personalities...?

Seto: Of course.

Syaoron: Damn you...

Syaoran:...Please, just die...

Darkchibi: Cloney will be here soon as well!

Syaoran: ...Hm..maybe I should kill you myself...

Shaoran: Ahahahaha!

Yuuko: *grins* Shall we start now?

Darkchibi: HA! Sweet~~! XDD

Syaoran: Oh god...

Seto: Yay for Cloney! Wait, aren't both coming? You know, the perverted and the normal cold hearted I don't give a shit Cloney?

Darkchibi: Hm? Ah, yes, both of them are coming~~~

Syaoran: OH GOD...

Darkchibi: Nyahahahaha!

Shaoran: Ah, that person-san is coming to..?

Sakura: "Cloney"...?

Syaoron: Fuck! Go rot in a hole you two!

Seto: No!

Syaoron: *grumbles*

Seto: Yes! Let's get started! So who shall do our introduction?

Yuuko: *grabs a sheet of paper* Yosssh~ Let's see...OtakunessFanFictions dares Fai and Kurogane to make out on live tv~~~

Seto: Oh my God! Wow! Kyahahahahaha!

Darkchibi: S-seriously! XD HAAAAAAAAA!

Syaoran: P-poor kurgane-san...

Kurogane: NANI? ! ? FUCK NO!

Seto: You don't get a choice Kuro-puu.

Kurogane: Fuck you!

Seto: Pervert!

Darkchibi: Now, now, no need for such language~~~

Fai: Neeeh, come on Kuro-pipi~~~

Darkchibi: Yuuko, you got the camera?

Yuuko: *pulls out camera randomly out of nowhere* Right here~~

Syaoran:...I'm not gonna even ask how she did that or where she got it...

Shaoran: Ahahahaha!

Sakura: *confused*

Seto: Hehehehe~

Kurogane: You-

Seto: *shoves him into another room* Don't worry~ You'll be in another room~

C!Syaoran: K-Kurogane-San...

Fai: Hyuu~~~ *bounces in the room*

Darkchibi: Muahahahaha~~~ this will be so humilating for him~~~

Yuuko: Yooosh~~ it's live now~~

Darkchibi: Sweet!

Sakura: *to C!Syaoran* Ano..Syaoran-kun, what are Kurogane-San, and Fai-San doing..?

Seto: Fai waiiiiiiit! You need to dye Kurogane's hair pink! It's a dare from Alice!

C!Syaoran: Eh? Um...well, I don't you're ready to know yet princess...

Fai: Heeeh? Pink? *grins* If that's what she waaants~~

Syaoran:...Pink...seriously...?

Shaoran: Well, it is a nice color!

Syaoran: *looks at Shaoran*...

Syaoron: ...

Seto: *spins* Next dare! You say it Darkchibi!

Sakura: Eh..? Is it something bad...?

C!Syaoran: I-it depends on the situation I suppose...

Sakura: The situation..? *even more curious*

Darkchibi: Haaaai~~~ let's see...*grins* Well, Cloney isn't here yet, so I'll go to the next one...um...this one is from Wolfie~~

"Shaoran(the little chibi runt): I dare you to kiss this little version of Sakura!*shoves a chibi Sakura in front of him*

Syaoron: *hands some sake to Mokona* Every time Mokona takes a sip from that sake, I have the right to hit you with a shovel!

Sakura: Hey there, I like your hair.

Fai: Use some magic...on Kurogane.

Okay that's all. Merry Christmas! "

Awww, how nice of her~~

Shaoran: E-eh..? Eto...*timidly kisses chibi sakura*

Darkchibi: Kawaaiiii~~~

Sakura: Ah! Arigato Wolfie-San! *blushes and smiles*

C!Syaoran: Princess please don't ask about it...it's not something you need to know about...

Seto: Yeah. Syaoran *points to original* found out what it was the hard way.

Little Sakura: *blushes*

Syaoron: Why does she get to hit me with a shovel? ! ?

Seto: Cuz she said.

Syaoron: ...

Seto: *knocks on door* Fai! You were dared to use magic on Kurogane!

sakura: ah..hai...

C!Syaoran: Thank you princess...

Syaoran: *blushes crimson and eye twitches* Don't remind me...

Shaoran: *also blushes*

Seto: You'll be reminded anyway, we're still going to do that dare that we skipped.

Syaoron: I don't want to know what it is.

Darkchibi: *grins at shaoran and little sakura* Eheheeh~~~

Seto: *takes picture of Shaoran and little Sakura*

Mokona: Waaai~~~ arigato! *takes a sip of sake*

Syaoron: Ouch! The fuck? ! ? Where the hell did that shovel come from? ! ?

*hears moaning behind the door*

Darkchibi:...I think he's already using his "magic"...

Syaoran: *blushes crimson*

Seto: ...

Cloney: *appears out of nowhere*

Seto: Cloneyyyyyyy! Yay! You're here! What beautiful timing you have!

Darkchibi: Hiiii Cloney~~~ just in time to!

Cloney: Hm? What?

Darkchibi: Ehehe...*hands paper to syaoran* Read it~~

Syaoran: Ugh...fine..this is from x0Arisax0 and she-...

Darkchibi: Weeelll? Wellllll?

Syaoran:...

Syaoron: ...Syaoran...what does it say?

Seto: Ehehe...

Mokona: Sugooi! Syaoron got hit by a random shovel! *drinks more sake*

Syaoron: *yelps as he gets hit by another shovel* The hell! Give me that sake dammit!

Cloney: Why thank you.

Seto: You're welcome!

Syaoran:...I REFUSE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! YOU CAN GO TO HELL AND BURN UNTIL YOU DIE AGAIN!

Darkchibi: Heeeh~~~ Someone is enraged~~ but you have to do it!

Syaoran: I REFUSE GOD DAMMIT!

Mokona: *moves sake away* No! We have to finish the dare~~~ *drinks more*

Syaoron: *growls and puts a barrier around himself*

*shovel tries to hit him*

Syaoron: Ha! *walks over to Syaoran and takes paper and reads it* T-the fuck? There is no way I'm allowing this! This is MY HOUSE! GET THE FUCK OUT! I'M NOT LETTING MORE SHIT LIKE THIS HAPPEN!

Seto: To bad~

Mokona: Ah! That's cheating!

Seto: Cheaterrrr!

Darkchibi: Bad Syaoron! Bad! And he has no choice in the matter~~~

Cloney: Hhmm? What is it? *peers nears Syaoron's shoulder to see paper*

Syaoron: *moves away from Cloney*

Syaoran: Hmm..let's see...*goes in other room*

*all hear some loud cluttering and crashing*

Shaoran: Eh? What's Syaoran-kun doing...?

Sakura:...?

C!Syaoran: *sweatdrops as he hears cluttering and crashing*

Seto: He's probably letting out steam or something...

Little Sakura: ...?

Cloney: Aw, no need to be so cold. *snatches paper from him and reads*...*smirks* How interesting...

Darkchibi: I know, isn't it~~

Syaoran: *comes back, holding a baseball bat*

Darkchibi: Ooooh...that's what he was doing...

Syaoran: *glares murderously at Darkchibi and Seto, then charges at them *

Darkchibi: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! MAD UKE ON A RAMPAGE! *runs*

Seto: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Don't attack us! Attack Arisa! It's her dare! We didn't tell her to say that! *runs as well*

Sakura: E-etto...

Shaoran: Syaoran-kun seems mad!

C!Syaoran: Um...

Little Sakura: H-hoeeeeee...(pronounced ho-ay not hoe)

Syaoron: *sweatdrops* Shaoran...mad is an understatement...

Syaoran: *calmly* I don't know where she is. And you two are trying to force me to do it. So now you two can die. *runs and slams baseball bat down, nearly missing Darkchibi and Seto*

Darkchibi: Eyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Seto: Gack! Syaoron! You were dared by Nagisa to watch every season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer in a week!

Mokona: *drinks more sake*

Syaoron: The hell? Okay whatever. I'll start in a moment. *dodges shovel*

Cloney: *snickers*

Seto: *opens door to where Fai and Kurogane are* Fai you must use magic to give Ryuo a cameo! Kurogane confess your love to Fai! *closes door and continues running* Syaoran it's a dare! If you don't do it you get punished! And we're leaving the punishing up to Cloney! If he doesn't mind that is!

Sakura: I-is he alright...?

Shaoran: Etto...insanely frustrated?

Syaoron: Closer. But more like insanely enraged.

Syaoran: *eye twitches, but creepily calm* NOW YOU TWO SHALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Darkchibi: S-Seto! Don't SAY that! *still running,and barely dodges a swing from the bat*

Seto: I only told him the truuuuuuuuth! And I never said WHICH Cloney! I just said Cloney! For all he knows, I could mean his father!

Mokona: Ah! No fair Syaoron!

Sakura: *watching Syaoran* H-hooee...

Cloney: *smirking,*

Shaoran: Ettoo..."pissed off"..?

Syaoron: Yeah that would work...*sweatdrops* Well this won't get anywhere...we should probably end the show for today...

C!Syaoran: *nods in agreement*

Syaoran: I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU TWO! *laughs insanely*

Darkchibi: I think we seriously pissed him off!

Seto: We're gonna die!

Yuuko: Ahahahaha, well, that should be it for now, until we get more requests that is~~~~

Syaoron: *leaves to go watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer*

Darkchibi: I don't wanna die!

Syaoran: !

Seto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sakura: E-etoo...should we do something...?

C!Syaoron: I'm sorry princess. But I think we should stay out of this one.

Seto: Good bye everyone! Until next time! If there is one that is!

Darkchibi: Yes! Please people, make more requests! And hurry! Make something for Syaoran so he won't kill us! *dodges another swing*

Sakura: Ah, hai..*nods*

Seto: Just make sure it isn't TOO perverted! Else we'll die! You can dare Syaoron and Cloney to do those things! Cloney won't do it unless it's to one of the Syaorans though! Right Cloney? *dodges blow to head*

Cloney: Yup~~ I'm only interested in them~~

Darkchibi: So please people, HELP US!

Shaoran: Ni-San, should we stop Syaoran-kun..?

Syaoron: *pauses show and stands up, catches Syaoran by his scruff* Quit being an idiot and calm down.

Seto: My hero!

Syaoron: Shut up.

Seto: Jerk. Oh well. Ja ne everyone!

Syaoran: *wild look and turns to syaoron* LET ME KILL THEM!

Darkchibi: Phew...yes, ja-ne everyone! Until next time!

Syaoron: No. It'll be troublesome. For now, go to sleep and forget about it. DON'T argue with me.

Seto: Byyyyyeeee! *waves*

Syaoran: *grumbles* It won't be troublesome once they're dead...

Darkchibi: AND WE MEAN IT! REQUEST MORE DAMMIT!

Syaoron: *growls* No. *drags him to his room*

Seto: Yeah. Now for the last time, good bye! Don't say anything more Darkchibi!

* * *

**Dear lord that took some time to end! I'm sorry Arisa. I'm sure you were looking forward to having Syaoran do your dare, so were we, but he was just to stubborn. Fai and Kurogane will complete your dares as well Nagisa. Do not fret. They're just busy at the moment! We'll remind them later. **


	3. Hehehe

**And we're back peeps! With plenty of dares! And such interesting dares at that *smirks pervertedly* Hehe...It's good to see everyone being creative! Keep it up everyone! It keeps us writing! And we know you like this story. XD Alice...are you SURE you want us to go into detail? As you know, KuroFai is not exactly our cup of tea. But hey, I guess that means we'll have to go into detail with ALL pairings. XD Hehehehe...Oh God I'm perverted. Darkchibi it's all your fault! Kidding. It's middle schools fault. Now be sure to stick around near the end. We've left you something a little extra. Especially for those of you that support Syaoran pairings. ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

Darkchibi: ALRIGHTY YOU PERVERTS! ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT DARE SHOW!

Syaoran: Ugh..again...?

Darkchibi: But of course! *stares at Syaoran* Hey, what's that on your neck?

Syaoran: E-eh?

Darkchibi: *points to neck* You have a mark on your neck!

Syaoran: E-eh!

Seto: Were you doing naughty things with Syaoron~?

Syaoran: W-what are you two taking about? I-it's a bug bite or something!

Darkchbi: Heeeh, you suuure~~?

Seto: Heeeeeeh?

Syaoron: There are such things as mosquitoes you know. We had the window open so one probably bit him.

Darkchibi: Hmmm, doesn't it look a little to dark for it to be?

Syaoran: Eh? Utoo...*panics*

Darkchibi: *stares at mark, leaning on his neck closer*

Syaoran: W-will you stop staring and move away from me! I-I'm telling you, it's a b-bug bite!

Seto: Mah well. Doesn't matter. After today, that one mark won't mean much.

Syaoron: ...What do you mean?

Darkchibi: Yeah, what _do_ you mean Seto? *looks confused*

Seto: Tisk tisk. *wags finger* I thought you of all people would know Darkchibi. Oh well. Let's start the show! I'll start us off!

Darkchibi: Heeeh? Hm, okaaay!

Syaoran: *while Darkchibi and Seto aren't looking, blushes and slightly glares at Syaoron*

Syaoron: *pretends not to notice*

Seto: ALRIGHT FOOLS! KUROGANE, FAI, SAKURA, SYAORAN, SHAORAN, and Cloney, GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! IT'S DARE TIME!

*Fai and Cloney walk in*

Fai: Haaaai~~

Cloney: *looks bored*

Seto: Bored Cloney?

*everyone else walks in as well*

Cloney: Eh, haven't had that much to do...

Shaoran: Hi Ni-San, Syaoran-kun! *blinks* Eh? Doijobu Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: W-why do you ask?

Shaoran: Syaoran-kun has a mark on his neck!

Syaoran: *blushes* Bug bite!

Seto: Well hopefully todays dares will improve you mood. They're pretty interesting. Everyone seems to be working against Syaoran and Syaoron.

Syaoron: Eh?

Cloney: Hm? Is that so?

Syaoran: *looks worried and catious*

Darkchibi: *grins widely*

Shaoran: You sure Syaoran-kun? It looks a little to dark for it to be...

Syaoran: *panicing, blushing like crazy* I-IT'S A BUG BITE!

Seto: Yep~ And quiet down Syaoran. We get it. It's a bug bite. Woopty flippin doo. Anyway onto our first dare! This one is from MisterAngryPenguin and she dares, you Kurogane, to read _all_ of Fai's yaois because he apparently has some!

Kurogane: NANI? ! ?

Fai: Hyuuuu~~~ *pulls out _tons_ of yaoi* Here you go Kuro-puuu~~!

Syaoran: F-Fai-San...

Fai: *grins*

Sakura: H-hoooe...

Shaoran: That's a lot to read!

Darkchibi: No doubt~~ have fun Kuro-pon~~~

C!Syaoran: Fai-San...

Kurogane: Damn you! *grabs yaoi and marches off*

Seto: Hehe. Now onto the next dare! Still by MisterAngryPenguin, this one is for you Syaoron! Kukuku.

Syaoron: Oh God...

Seto: For everytime you cuss Syaoron, You must KISS Cloney!

Syaoron: Fuck no!

Seto: Kyahahahaha!

Cloney: Heh. You just cursed.

Darkchibi: You know what that meeaaans~~~

Shaoran: N-ni-San has to kiss that person-san...?

Sakura: *blushes*

Syaoran: E-eh!

Fai: Hyyuuuu~~!

Syaoron: I refuse! You can't make me! I'll rip your head off if you even _try_!

Seto: Come on Syao~ She never said it had to be on the _lips_. You just have to kiss him~

Syaoron: No! Nonononononono! Absolutely not!

Seto: *shoves Syaoron right into Cloney* Kiss him dammit.

Syaoron: *lips smash onto Cloney's, blushes and instantly pulls away*

Cloney: *smirks* Now, was that so bad?

Syaoron: *covering mouth* Terrible. I don't ever want to do it again.

Sakura and Shaoran: *blushes*

Darkchibi: Ahahahahahahaha! Niiiice~~ little to short for my taste though~~

Little Sakura and C!Syaoran: *blushing*

Seto: That's to bad. Anyway the last dare from MisterAngryPenguin is for both Kurogane and Fai. So Fai please come here.

Cloney: *grins* You sure? Then you better watch that dirty mouth of yours~~

Shaoran: Heeeh...Ni-San, was that your first kiss? *looks at him with wide eyes*

Syaoran: *blushes*

Syaoron: N-not really...*looks away*

Fai: Haaaai~~~ What is it~~?

Seto: Yeah yeah. You can talk about your love life some other time Syaoron. We're trying to run a show right now. Now Fai. Take these videos, *hands him Barney tapes* and make Kurogane watch them with you. If you can. Make him sing.

Shaoran: Hm?

Fai: Haaaai~~ *grins and grabs Kurogane*Let's go Kuro-chaaan~~

Syaoran: *sweatdrops* I feel sorry for you Kurogane-San...

Cloney: *snickers* Have fun~~

Sakura: *looks confused*

Little Sakura: H-hoeee...

C!Syaoran: Poor Kurogane-San...

Syaoron: ...

Darkchibi: GYAHAHAHAHAHA! make sure to sing to Kuro-riiin~~

Fai: *puts video in and plays*

Kurogane: I'm going to fucking kill you!

Seto: Sure you will. Now if you don't mind, we have three new members to introduce! Dramatic music please!

Darkchibi: Who? Who? Who? Who? Ah! *plays dramatic music*

*front door opens, Touya and Sakura Kinomoto as well as Li Syaoran enter*

Seto: Our new members are Touya Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, and Li Syaoran who we shall simply call Li!

Syaoron: God...

C!Syaoran: Eh?

Little Sakura: Hoe...

Syaoran: T-there's more Sakuras and Syaorans...

Cloney: Goodness, there sure are a lot of us..

Shaoran: Heeeeh...*stares*

Sakura: *eyes widen in surprise*

Darkchibi: Well helloooo!

K!Sakura: *smiles* Hello!

Fai: Hyuuu~~ come on Kuro-chiiii~~ sing~! I love you~~ you love meeeee~~~

Kurogane: Shut the fuck up you idiot!

Li: God...What have we gotten into now?

Syaoron: The madness just keeps on increasing doesn't it...?

Seto: Ah, so many Syaorans! Now anyway. Your dare. Darkchibi would you like to tell them their dare?

Darkchibi: *currently munching on brownies*

Syaoran: *sweatdrops*

Seto: ...

Darkchibi: *swallows* Mnh? Let's see..."I want to dare Touya to watch without interfering as Li Syaoran french kisses Kinomoto Sakura..." *grins* Myyyy~~~ wont that just piss onii-chan off~~

K!Sakura: E-eh! *blushes*

Li: *blushes* F-French kiss?

Touya: *vein pops*

K!Sakura: E-etto...

Darkchibi: Now, now, don't be shy~~

Fai: Kuro-poooon! You have to sing along with it! It's easy! I love you~~ you love me~~ now sing the rest!

Li: *fidgets slightly*

Seto: Must I shove you into her like I did with Syaoron and Cloney? I will dammit.

Li: Eh?

Kurogane: Shut the fuck up!

K!Sakura: *looks confused*

Darkchibi: Kawaii~~

Fai: Now, now Kuro-taan~~ language! Now sing! Or I'll make you~~

Seto: Very well. You leave me no other choice. *suddenly appears behind Li and shoves him into K!Sakura*

Li: *lips smash into K!Sakura's* Mph!

Seto: Now French kiss her!

Touya: *looking away*

K!Sakura: *eyes widen and blushes*

Darkchibi: *turns touya's head around* Nope! You. Must. Watch!

Fai: *grins, and uses magic to _force_ kurogane to sing* Now, sing with me~~ I love you~~

Syaoran: *watches kurogane and fai, and sweatdrops*

Cloney: *snickers*

Sakura: *watching Li and K!Sakura, and blushes*

Seto: I'm so nice. Now while those three complete their dare, let's move on to Wolfie-San's dares. *snickers* Syaoran~ It's your turn~!

Syaoran: *flinches and turns catiously* W-what...?

Darkchibi: *grins*

Seto: Kukuku. Daijobu Syaoran. It's not as bad as you think. She says go mad again. You're also free to kill whoever you wish...Syaoron you are going to hate your dare.

Syaoron: Why? What is it?

Syaoran:...*glances at darkchibi*

Darkchibi: Eep! N-not me!

Seto: *sweatdrops and turns to Syaoron* Syaoron, you're dare is to first change into this. *pulls out a pink ball gown*

Syaoron: ...Excuse me? I'm suppose to change into THAT?

Seto: Yes. Now do it.

Syaoron: Hell no!

Seto: *turns to Cloney* Should hell be counted as a cuss word? He says that a lot to after all.

Darkchibi: Heh? *whispers to Seto* Anoo...I don't see that in any dares...are you just being mean to him?

Cloney: *grins* It counts~~

Seto: *whispers back* It was a dare Wolfie and I came up with together, so it's not among the other ones. *speaking normally again to Cloney* Kay~~! *turns to Syaoron* Syaoron change into this then kiss Cloney!

Syaoron: *grumbles and takes dress, goes to changing room*

Darkchibi: *grins*

Syaoran: *sweatdrops*...

Shaoran: Ni-San has to wear a dress...?

Sakura: *blushes*

Fai: We're a happy family~~ your turn Kuro-chuuu~~!

Seto: *looks at Kurogane and Fai and sweatdrops*

Syaoron: *comes out of changing room wearing pink gown, blushing and looking away* I hate all of you...

Cloney: *stares at him then cackles*

Syaoran: Pffft!*quickly covers his mouth with a hand, tries to stifle laughter*

Darkchibi: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It suits you soooo well~~~

Shaoran: E-eh! ? N-ni-San...

Sakura: *gasps and blushes*

Little Sakura: *blushes* Hoeeee...

C!Syaoran: E-eh! *remembers when he was forced to wear girls clothing and blushes in shame*

Fai: hyuu~~ Syaoron looks beautifull, ne, Kuro-mooo~~?

Kurogane: Haaaah? What kind of question is that? ! ?

Syaoron: *glares at everyone* Don't laugh at me!

Seto: Wait! *puts a headband on him that has a matching pink bow on it* There we go!

Syaoron: Wha- you! I'll kill you!

Seto: Kikiki. Nope~

Fai: It's a question Kuro-tat~~~! Are you not going to answer~~? *grins*

Syaoran: pfffft! *laughs harder, still covering mouth*

Darkchibi: *grins widely* Niiiice~~

Kurogane: ...

Syaoron: *draws black katana in the same style Cloney brings out Hien* I'm going to slice each and everyone of your heads off. Starting with YOU. *points at Seto*

Seto: Eep...It's only for a day though!

Syaoron: *raises katana*

Seto: Ack! *runs just before he swings katana down*

Fai: Hyuuu~~

Darkchibi: Pffft! You look even more ridiculous with that sword in that dress!

Syaoron: *grabs Darkchibi's throat and points sword at her glaring daggers* Then maybe you should die first.

Seto: You know what, as much as I _love_ the dare Wolfie has for you, I won't say the rest...Sorry Wolfie. I know you would have loved it, but it can't happen I'm afraid. Or we can split it into two separate dares! Yeah! That'll work! You can put it in for the next shows dares!

Darkchibi: *coughs* T-there's more..? *coughs*

Syaoran: *sweatdrops*

Seto: Yeah. He was suppose to go underwater, listen to the F.U.N. song and have his vision blocked by a giant Spongebob. But we'll skip that for now! *sweatdrops* Oh Shaoran, Wolfie says she feels sorry for you.

Darkchibi: I *coughs* see..Neeeh, can you let me.*coughs* Go now?

Syaoran: *sweatdrops*

Shaoran: Eh? Feel sorry for me? Why?

Syaoron: *glares but releases and puts katana way*

Seto: I don't know Shaoran. I don't know. And you still have to kiss Cloney by the way Syaoron.

Syaoron: ...

Seto: Speaking of Cloney. Come here please~! You've got your first dare Cloney! And I think you'll be pleased!

Darkchibi: Phew! *grins*

Cloney: *about to fall asleep* Hm? *walks over* What is it?

Seto: I'll just give you all of your dares now. Since they're all pretty much the same. Wolfie says you can rape any of the Syaoran's here. Alice wants you to confess your undying love to Syaoran in a nonchalant voice, and Tara, *chains appear in front of Cloney* wants you to have a threesome with Syaoran and Syaoron.

Syaoron: NANI? ! ?

cloney: *grins widely* well now, how could i pass that up?

darkchibi: my,oh mmmmy~~~

syaoran: E-EH!

shaoran and sakura: *blushes*

K!sakura: *to busy kissing and being kissed by li*

fai: hyuuu~~ oh interesting~~~

darkchibi: does syaoron still have to wear the dress? although, its coming off soon...XD

Seto: Course he'll still wear the dress.

Syaoron: Why? ! ?

C!Syaoron: *blushes*

Yuuko: *rings bell* Iie! Let's end it here!

Seto: Awww! I don't want to end it here!

Syaoron: YES! I'm temporarily saved!

Darkchibi: Eeeh! Whhhy!

Yuuko: *smiles widely* Why, to tease the veiwers of course~~! And that way, we can start the next show easily, since we still have plenty of dares to do~~

Darkchibi: Hmmmm... I guess...

Seto: Damn...I was looking forward to Cloney completing those dares.

Yuuko: Don't worry! We'll get more dares, and be able to work on the next show! Plus, teasing the veiwers, and _forcing_ them to reveiw and make requests~~~

Darkchibi: You're so evil~~ *grins* Don't worry Seto! Laaater~ We must be patient!

Cloney: *looks dissapointed* Aw, I have to wait? Meh, fine. *turns and smirks at Syaoron and Syaoran*

Syaoran: *sighs in relief, but flinches when Cloney smirks at him*

Syaoron: *shivers when he sees Cloney smirking at him*

Darkchibi: So, everyone, reveiw more dammit! And we will start on the next show~~

Everyone: Ja ne!

* * *

**And now we bring you a little extra part as promised the part that turned this M rated~*~Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

*after everyone goes on break*

Syaoran: D-dammit, get off! You left marks last time! *tries shoving a certain someone off him as he is pinned against a wall*

Syaoron: Gomen. I couldn't help it. *smiles* And you know you enjoy it. That's why you let me do it. I promise not to leave marks this time to.

Syaoran: *blushes and slightly glares, still trying to shove the persistent teen off him, failing* Y-you said that last time!

Syaoron: Hm..did I? *brushes lips against Syaoran's neck* Gomen.

Syaoran: *shivers, trying to fight the wave of pleasure away, and trys to shove the other boy off him, again, failing* H-hnnn! S-stop! A-ahnn! *groans*

Syaoron: *smirks and kisses him*

Syaoran: Mnnnn... *slowly loses himself again, and kisses back*

Syaoron: *rubs his waist*

Syaoran: Nmmmmm..! *moans into kiss*

Syaoron: *rubs harder, tongue moving briskly*

Syaoran: Mmmnnn..! *moans louder, shivers*

Syaoron: *hands move down to unbuckle Syaoran's pants*

Syaoran: *eyes widen and gasps sharply* W-what are you doing..! ? W-we can't do this here! *bites back a moan*

Syaoron: *pauses for a moment and looks at Syaoran, pouting slightly* Why?

Syaoran: *turns a deep shade of red* B-because baka! someone might come over here and- *notices there's a barrier around the area*...Eh? When did you...?

Syaoron: *sighs* What kind of idiot do you take me for Syaoran? Did you forget that this is _my_ mansion? Did you forget that I could _use _magic? I placed a barrier around this room once we came in here.

syaoran: *blushes* w-well, what if the break ends, and they come looking for us! *bites back a groan*

Syaoron: I have a spell that'll warn me ahead of time up. *shoves Syaoran's pants down, massaging his hips*

Syaoran: A-annnh! *pants and groans*

Syaoron: *sucks on his neck*

Syaoran: Haahnnn! *moans and trembles* D-don't you d-d-dare leave m-marks..! Nnnhmm...!

Syaoron: *smirks* No guarantees.

* * *

**That's all for now everyone! Hope you enjoyed our little extra! XD If you liked it, we'll do it again sometime. :) Now be good and leave your dares+comments! I'll change the rating later.  
**


	4. Dun DUN duun!

Dakchibi: My _GOOOOD_...! That was a long break, wasn't it?

Shaoran: Mnh! Darkchibi-chan-san and Seto-san must have been busy!

Darkchibi: Eeeer...yeeeaaah...busy...ehehe...

Syaoran: *walks in, looking slightly red in the face*

Darkchibi: Yo! Welcome back! Hm? Why so red Syaoran?

Syaoran: N-no reason...

Seto: Suuuuuuuuuure. What did you and Syaoron do during that break I wonder?

Syaoron: *walks in* Nothing really.

Darkchibichan: Are you suuuuuuuuuure~?

Syaoran: Y-yeah...

Shaoran:...? *notices another "bugbite" on Syaoran*

Seto: Well never mind that! We have a _lot_ of dares to do today! And I mean a _lot_! We may have to split today's episode up into two parts. And guess who the dares are for the most?

Syaoron: Oh God...

Syaoran: I don't even wanna know...

Darkchibi: Ohohohohohoh! Nooooo you don't!

Seto: No...You really don't. But Cloney might~!

Syaoron: I'm already scared...

Seto: You should be! Oh! Hohohohohoho!

Darkchibichan: Nyahahahaha! This will be _fuuun_~! Yoosh! What was the dare again?

Syaoran: Please...just leave us alone...

Seto: We deny that request and the first dare, that we were actually suppose to do a _long_ time ago, is rated M worthy! Poor you Syaoran. Cloney~! You're needed for this~!

Cloney: *walks in* Hm? What?

Seto: *grins widely* You have quite a few dares Cloney. I'd say about half of them are for you. And the first one you need to do is from Arisa. Though you won't do much for this one, this is what it is, and I quote, "Hmmmm, let me think... Cloney to dare Syaoran to lick his crotch in front of Sakura."

Cloney: Hooooo? That so..? *smirks and looks at Syaoran*

Syaoran: I refuse!

Seto: No refusing! Besides, you'll be doing more than that later Syaoran. Cloney still has to complete his last dare. You know, the threesome with you, him, and Syaoron~?

Syaoron: Oh God...we still have to do that?

Seto: Well duh.

Syaoran: _Why_...? !

Darkchibi: Whaaat? Why are you complaining? Sure you have to share Syaoran Syaoron, but at least you can still have fun with Syaoran to~

Shaoran: Hoe..? *looks confused*

Syaoron: I don't know what you're talking about bitch.

Seto: Bad Syaoron! *hits his head* Now you have to kiss Cloney~

Syaoron: What? ! I thought that was only for one show? !

Seto: That depends on Cloney.

Cloney: *Smirks at Syaoron*

Darkchibi: Heh, there's your answer. Now! Kiss him!

Syaoron: I..._refuse_.

Seto: And again. No. Refusing! So kiss him! You'll be doing it later anyway!

Syaoron: Not willingly.

Seto: You don't do _anything_ willingly unless it involves helping Syaoran.

Darkchibi: Heh, or _doing _things to Syaoran~

Cloney: *Eyebrow twitches slightly* Hm?

Syaoran: ...

Shaoran: *Looks confused*

Seto: *notices this* Oh don't worry Cloney. Syaoron hasn't touched your precious Syaoran other than the times you made him, right Syaoron? *smiles sweetly*

Syaoron: *sweatdrops* Well...yeah pretty much...

Seto: Good. Now Syaoran, do what you were told to do before I fucking bring out the chainsaw and use it on Syaoron in a very violent way.

Syaoran: W-what..? !

Darkchibi: You heard her~

Cloney: Yes, come Syaoran, and do the dare like a good boy. *Smirks*

Syaoron: *already chained up against the wall*

Seto: Hurry up Syaoran. Unless you want Syaoron to die a horribly painful and bloody death. *pulls out a chainsaw and revs it up*

Syaoran: A-ack..! O-okay! Okay!

Darkchibi: Ah! Where's the two Sakura-chan's?

Seto: Everyone is standing over there waiting for their turn. *points to everyone standing in the sidelines* Ooooooi! Sakura! Get over here! You have no choice but to watch what Syaoran is about to unwillingly do!

R!Sakura: Eh? *Walks over to them* Nani?

Syaoran: *Whimpers slightly*

Darkchibi: Hehehehe...

Seto: *looks at Syaoran* Sorry Syaoran, but there's no such thing as mercy in a dare show. Now do it. Or else I won't just kill Syaoron.

Syaoran: *Mutters under his breath* Rotten bitch...

Cloney: *Unzips his pants, and pulls them down, waiting*

R!Sakura: E-eh..! *blushes*

Darkchibi: You watching Syaoron~?

Syaoron: *currently blindfolded and gagged*

Seto: He can't right now. Otherwise we'll have a very angry and murderous Syaoron on our hands.

Darkchibi:...That's kinda kinky looking...*Stares at Syaoron for a bit, then turns attention back to Cloney and Syaoran*

Cloney: *Smirks down at him, and fists Syaoran's hair* Do it. *His voice his slightly husky*

Syaoran: *Whimpers slightly, and bends down on his knees, leaning foward*

R!Sakura: o/o

Shaoran: *Watches in confusion*

Tenshi: *appears out of nowhere behind Shaoran and covers his eyes* This is not material appropriate for you.

Shaoran: Hoe? Ah! Tenshi-san?

Darkchibi: *Ignores them, and watches Syaoran*

Syaoran: *Heistates, before he reluctantly licks Cloney's crotch*

Cloney: Mmmm...

Darkchibi: *At Seto* Y-your recording this, right? *Having a nosebleed*

Seto: No, I'm just holding a camera for the fun of it.

Darkchibi: Moooe...No need for sarcasm...

Syaoran: *Pulls back and gags, wiping his mouth in disgust* T-there...

Seto: There. Now was that so hard? *releasing Syaoron* Now you have to have a threesome though with Cloney and Syaoron. But that can happen in another room I believe.

Syaoran: *Glares at Seto* why don't you fucking lick him then.

Darkchibi: Language Syaoran~

Syaoran: Whatever...And I _refuse_! HELL NO!

Seto: Look on the bright side Syaoran. It'll be with Syaoron too, and almost _everyone_ knows how close you two are.

Syaoran: *Glares at Seto* Go to hell...

Seto: You first~!

Syaoran: Tch...

Darkchibi: *Turns back to Tenshi* When did you get here? Sensed that little Shaoran was in trouble~?

Tenshi: I _always_ get a bad feeling when he's around people like you.

Darkchibi: I'm offended!

Tenshi: Good.

Shaoran: Eh? demo, isn't Tenshi-san busy with something?

Darkchibi: Busy with what?

Shaoran: Tenshi-san said to not bother him for a few days cause he was busy with something...

Tenshi: It can wait.

Shaoran: Are you sure?

Tenshi: If I said it can wait I mean it c-

Seto: ALRIGHT! Moving on! We seriously need to complete these dares. So everyone, fucking get over your dares, and just do them. Otherwise I'll mercilessly slaughter your loved ones.

Darkchibi: Yooosh! Lets unchain, un-gag, and un-blind Syaoron then~

Syaoran: Do we _really_ have to do this...?

Darkchibi: Course!

Seto: I already freed Syaoron is anyone cared to notice.

Syaoron: *looking at Darkchibi-chan as if she's the most oblivious person in the world*

Seto: And Syaoran, why _wouldn't_ you have to do this? This is a dare show. You aren't _allowed_ to _not_ do the dares.

Darkchibi: Oh...Well Then...*Grabs Syaoran and pushes him to Syaoron*

Syaoran: Mmph!

Syaoron: ! ! !

Seto: Alright. Ne, Cloney, where do you intend to do this with these two?

Cloney: Hm? Ah, the next room i suppose...*Suddenly Smirks* Or maybe in Syaoron's room, on his bed...

Darkchibi: KIIIIINKY...! O/O

Syaoron: Evil...

Seto: Have fun then~! Syaoron. Be good.

Syaoron: _EVIL_...

Cloney: *Smirks and grabs both Syaoron's and Syaoran's arm and drags them to Syaoron's room*

Syaoran: I hate my life sometimes...

Syaoron: I hate mine too sometimes...

Syaoran: Mn...

Cloney: *Slams the door, and locks it behind them*

Darkchibi: *Stares at the door*

R!Sakura: *Still blushing from what she saw..*

Seto: Alright. They'll be in there for awhile, so we'll go onto our next set of dares! Which are , and I'm quoting, "Wahahaha*evilly laugh* I want Kurogane to kiss Fa- WAIT! Heck NO! NOT him! I mean Kurogane has to kiss both black and white Mokona! 100 times while hugging them as long as ever!

2.) Then finally! I want everyone(except for Kurogane) to drink sake(the point is that it's alcohol) and get drunk! Wahahaha(leaving Kurogane annoyed)!"

Kurogane: What? _Heck _no!

Seto: To god damn bad! Do it! I have no patience today! Over half of today's episode was taken up by just _one_ dare!

Darkchibi: Wait..._Everyone_ has to drink sake and get drunk?

Shaoran:?

Seto: That's what Neko-chan said. But of course, Shaoran and Tenshi don't get drunk. Cloney isn't affected by alcohol. And Kurogane has a strong tolerance for alcohol. And me, I'm just magical. But everyone else should be capable of getting drunk. We'll just give Syaoran some later. Syaoron lived with Yuuko...so he has a better tolerance for alcohol as well...

Darkchibi: Heeeeh? What if we force Syaoron to drink more and more sake until he finally gets drunk?

Seto: We'll be giving him a looot of sake then. And Kurogane! Hurry up and do your dare!

Kurogane: I'd rather get run over by some car.

Seto: That can be arranged.

Darkchibi: You know, your dare could have been _so_ much worse...Take Syaoron and Syaoran for example..*Glances at the door and grins*

Shaoran: What are Syaoran-kun and Ni-san doing..?

Tenshi: Nothing you need to know about.

Seto: Kurogane, if you seriously can't bare to do your dare, you have to do something else that's completely humiliating for you.

Darkchibi: Hmmm...Running down the beach bare naked? *Grins widely*

Seto: That would be humiliating...here that is. In France it would be completely normal.

Darkchibichan: Heh, then we won't take him to France...Unless you have something else in mind~...

Seto: Not really.

Darkchibi: Really? Shame...Can you think of anything Tenshi? ...And why haven't you let go of Shaoran yet..~? *Grins*

Tenshi: He should do the original dare and I'm debating between taking Shaoran with me or not. I don't want him near you two lunatics and your friends.

Darkchibi: Hey! You cant take Shaoran!...Well...*Clears throat* Not _that_ way anyway~

Shaoran: Hoe...?

Tenshi: ...I'm ignoring you now and leaving. _With_ Shaoran.

Seto: Not allowed! *uses some random ass spell to keep Tenshi and Shaoran here* From this point on, _you,_ Tenshi, are part of this show!

Tenshi: Screw you...

Seto: Yes. Be angry. Now Kurogane, do your dare before I break your precious sword.

Kurogane: Just leave me alone you crazy bitches!

Darkchibi: _Language_!

Seto: There are _**children**_ present here! So watch your mouth and do your dare!

Kurogane: *Rolls his eyes and snorts* Tch! Fine! Where the hell are those annoying things?

W!Mokona: Here!

B!Mokona: Here!

Kurogane: Oh _great_...

Seto: Have fun Kuro-myuu~!

Kurogane: Bitch...

Darkchibi: Again, _language_!

Seto: Get over it Kurogane. You're lucky that this is all you have to do. You could be in the same situation as Syaoran, Cloney, and Syaoron. But you aren't. _So_, be happy.

Darkchibi: Heh, then again, they might be enjoying themselves...*Glances at the door*

*Syaoron's Room*

Syaoron: *currently kissing Syaoran and removing his shirt at the same time*

Syaoran: *Moans softly, kissing back, his arms wrapped around Syaoron's neck*

Cloney: *Leaning down against Syaoron, licking the back of his neck,he paused for a moment though, and leaned down to whisper in his ear* Oi, stop keeping him all to yourself...

Syaoron: *breaks the kiss and whispers back* If I give him to you, you'll wind up torturing him...

Cloney: *Smirks slightly, and nips Syaoron's neck roughly* This is a threesome, remember? It won't just be my pet that gets tortured...

Syaoron: *winces* I'd like to spare him from your torture at least...

Cloney: That's not your choice to make. He's _mine_.

Syaoran: *Whines slightly and pulls Syaoron's head back down, continuing the kiss*

Syaoron: (No matter how I look at it. He's the original, and you're his copy. He should be able to decide whether or not he wants to be with someone else, or with his arrogant selfish clone.)

Cloney: *His eyes narrow slightly* ( And that "someone else" would be you then...?)

Syaoron: (I-if that's that's what he wants, then I guess so...)

Cloney: ( Hooo? And is that what _you_ want? )

Syaoron: (Will I die if I say yes?)

Cloney: ( Heh, no. Killing you isn't worth it. )

Syaoron: (I have mixed feelings about that...)

Cloney: ( Course you do...) *Grazes his teeth on Syaoron's neck*

Syaoran: *Moans softly in the kiss, clinging to Syaoron more*

*Back in the other room*

Seto: *totally spaced out man!*

Darkchibi: Duuuude! Kurogane! Just do the damn dare already!

Kurogane: *Grumbles*

Darkchibi: *Notices that Tenshi _still_ hasn't let go of Shaoran and grins* Tenshiiiii...

Tenshi: Leave me alone!

Darkchibi: Hehehe! I'm just saying! You haven't let him go yet! Whaaat? Protecting him~?

Kurogane: *Glares at B!Mokona and W!Mokona* I don't wanna fucking do this...

Seto: *snaps back to reality* To god damn fuckin bad biznitch! I ain't got no patience right now so if you want to keep your friggin sword, you do the god damn mother fuckin dare!

Kuorgane: *Snarls at her* Why don't you fucking do it? !

Darkchibi: Cause it's not her dare!

Seto: Why? Because one, it's not my dare. Two, I'm a girl. So I don't really care.

Kurogane: Tch! How annoying... Oi, manjuus, get over here...

*both bounce over to him*

Kurogane: *Takes a deep breath, and plants kisses on each of the two Mokona's unwillingly*

Darkchibi: KYAAAAAA~!

B!Mokona: Yay! Yay!

W!Mokona: Kuro-myuu kissed me! *giggles*

Seto: Good job Kurogane. You're one step closer to getting over your pride.

Kuorgane: *Shoots a dirty glare at her*

Darkchibichan: Yooosh! What else does he have to do?

Seto: Almost everyone here needs to get drunk.

Darkchibi: We might have to wait for that though, right? I mean, Cloney, Syaoron, and Syaoran are kinda busy smexing eachother...*grins*

Shaoran: *Looks confused* "Smexing"...?

Darkchibi: ! o/o

Seto: True. Then I'll see what our next set of dares are.

Darkchibi: Yosh! And Shaoran, dont repeat what I say, or question what I say. Though it's kinda kinky hearing you talk dirty and all..

Shaoran: Hoe...? o x o

Seto: Alright. So our next set of dares is from Arisa again. And she wants-

"I want to dare Kero-chan and Suppie to have a contest in order to see who can eat the most sweets in less than 1 minute... "

Darkchibi: Heeeeh? *Looks around the crowd* I don't see them though...

Seto: Then we'll stop here for today that way we can ask for them to come. Using sweets to tempt them of course.

Darkchibi: Yeah, sorry folks! But we need more requests to make a decent chapter! And interesting ones to! *Grins* Maybe make some with Tenshi and Shaoran...~

Yuuko: Hehe, that sounds fun.

Darkchibi: Ah! Yuuko-san! Where the hell have you been? !

Yuuko: Trying to untramatize Sakura-chan.

Darkchibi: Oh...*Sweatdrops*

Seto: Reeasonable. Anyway. We don't need to many reviews since we still have plenty of other dares to do. So if you want, just give us one for Tenshi maybe. We also have his mischievous little brother Tsubasa.

Darkchibi: Oh! Yeah! You'll all love Tsubasa! XD Neh, you want some coffee my dear? I certainly need some!

Seto: COFFEEEEEEEE! Ja ne minna~!


End file.
